A Very Slight Change
by SarahC20
Summary: It's crazy how the smallest change can cause the most drastic shifts in reality. This is an AU story where Regina never turns evil. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a completely AU story starting when Daniel was still alive and he and Regina see Snow in danger on the horse. Some ages will be changed and I will explain why I decided to make these changes in my end of story AN. Thanks for reading.

A different tale.

They'd been riding. There was nothing she loved more than riding with him, watching him as he flew through the air was magical, but not the bad kind of magic that it could be when her mother used and abused it. _This must be what real magic feels like _she thought to herself, _freedom, and laughter and love. _They came to a stop at the stables and her perfect stable boy slid off the horse and she followed suit. The two grinned at each other and before they could meet for a tender moment her mother came into the stable.

"Hello dear." She said to her daughter. "Have you been riding?"

Regina stepped away from Daniel and turned towards her mother. "Yes mother, I asked Daniel to escort me since those bandits have been riding around."

"Very good idea love, it's been a week and I do believe they've moved on but you can never be too careful. I think I will go for a ride as well, Daniel I will not require your company I think if they come back I will be able to handle them."

"Yes, my lady." He said as he moved to help her onto the horse Regina had ridden a moment ago. She rode off and they both were happy for the brief solace they would enjoy from their ride. Ever since Regina's father had passed away the year prior Cora had ruled her home with an iron fist. Henry was no longer there to provide any laughter, fun or goodness. Regina desperately wanted to run away and planned to do so as soon as she turned 18. With Daniel the only negative was that was a whole year and a half away. So for now she would have to endure her mother's torment.

All at once it happened. They heard the shrieking of a young girl. They saw someone on a rampaging horse heading straight towards the rushing river that was at the edge of the property. The river was normally very calm but the land had been plagued with storms lately that made it a death trap for this girl. Daniel and Regina both began to move to help her but in a flash Cora had gotten to the girl grabbed her off the horse and was riding her safely towards the stables. It was only then they noticed the two dozen guards and a man dressed regally racing behind the girl now.

"Thank you!" The girl gasped. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no worry dear, are you alright?"

"Yes I am now, thanks to you." The girl replied. Regina guessed she would be about 14.

"SNOW!" They heard a voice bellow, it was then Regina realized who this girl was and what had happened. This was Snow White the daughter of the king, the king who had been made a widow eight months earlier.

"Papa!" Snow exclaimed rushing to her father. "Papa this woman saved me! I surely would have met my death in that river!" The king held his daughter to his chest and looked up. It was Cora, his former fiancé.

"You have my heartfelt thanks my lady. Please rise, all of you." He said as Cora, Regina and Daniel had bowed in the presence of their king.

"Snow go with your guards so I might speak to Cora for a moment."

"We shall also take our leave." Regina spoke.

"No!" The king exclaimed. "I'd like the two of you to stay and hear what I propose. If that suits you my lady." He spoke again to Cora.

"I have no secrets with my daughter and Daniel has been a trusted servant for some time now. They may stay." Regina surprised an eye roll at the no secrets comment.

"Cora, you and I were once engaged long ago but we could not marry due to certain circumstances (he didn't mention the stealing of the fact she'd been pregnant with another child that wasn't his but it no longer mattered as she hadn't kept the child.) "Because you saved my daughter and I have been told many times I will not have another child. I would like you to marry me now and be my queen. Your daughter will come live with us in the palace and be a princess, any servants you have may hold their same positions there and I will make sure this estate is well kept for the time when your daughter marries and inherits it from your late husband. Does this suit you?"

Cora smiled. "Whatever his majesty wishes suits me quite well, my lord. But will your daughter be alright with this? The loss of her mother is so recent." She said in false sympathy.

"My counsel has asked me for the past four months to find a new wife. Snow knows this and looks forward to having a step mother. I believe she will be quite happy with that woman being the same one who saved her life."

Regina looked on in disbelief. Her mother had gotten exactly what she'd wanted. Still she couldn't help but feel hope. Maybe now she could find a way for the king to convince her mother to allow her to marry Daniel. She'd have a sister and everyone said the king and his daughter were wonderful people. Maybe in the palace she'd find the happiness she'd missed here.

AN: Ok so here is why I'm making these changes. 1 I didn't understand why it didn't happen like this in the first place. Cora didn't want to be the mother of the queen she wanted to _be _queen. I hope you enjoyed I'll post another chapter soon. R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months had passed since the wedding of the king and her mother. Regina had been happier then she had been since before her father died. She and Snow white had been inseparable since the wedding and both loved having a sister. Her mother had not changed. She was still as cruel and cunning as ever but the king was kind and good and Regina had found happiness since her encounters with her mother had been few and far between since Cora had become queen. She kept up appearances, pretending to be a doting and loving mother in public and in front of the king but she only cared about status and money.

Daniel worked in the royal stables now and they still fostered their love in secret. Regina was lost in the memory of the two of them down by the lake the week prior. She'd given herself to him then, not wanting to wait any longer for marriage or the hope that her mother may suddenly change and decide that love was more important than title. She was jostled out of her thoughts by a pillow being tossed at her from across the room followed by laughter. She looked to find her step sister laughing by the door.

"You'll pay for that!" Regina grinned and grabbed another pillow off of the bed. Snow squealed and began to run to the other side of the room and they were soon in an all-out pillow fight. Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of a disapproving voice saying. "Do you really think that is anyway for a princess to behave?"

They both stopped in their tracks knowing the voice.

"No, apology's mother, it was my fault." Regina spoke. Cora was about to scold her but was stopped by the king who had been drawn there by the ruckus. "Now Cora, they were just having fun. It hardly seems like a capital offence."

Cora stopped her rant before it began. "Of course my love. Your right. I don't know why I lost my head." She said before she took her leave.

The king watched her go, a puzzled look on his face. He then turned to the girls. "Join me for lunch?" He inquired. They both nodded and walked with him to the dining room.

"How have you enjoyed your time here Regina?" The king asked as they began their meal.

"Very well your majesty, thank you." Regina said.

"It makes me so happy that you and Snow get along so well. I am sorry we haven't been able to spend more time together. It has been so busy lately with the harvest season the way it was and the shortage of food. But I believe we've gotten the situation under control and I do hope we will be able to become close, and I would prefer it if you called me Leopold, as I am you step father now. Would you be alright with that?"

"Yes, Leopold." She said.

Seven months later

Leopold had made good on his word and Regina now had a relationship with him that was almost as wonderful as the one she shared with her father. A few months prior she'd even told him about her situation with Daniel. She'd told Snow within a few weeks of moving into the castle but she'd kept her word and stayed silent. She had seen glimpses of who Cora really was and didn't want to find out what would happen if she'd ever discovered Daniel and Regina. The king knew that Cora would never allow a stable boy to marry her daughter. The king devised a plan. He told Cora that Daniel had proven himself worthy of a title as result of saving the king from a bandit and that he was making the young man a lord with the Longview estate that was very fine but had lost its last lord during the last war. The man had no wife, no children and no family so the title and estate were given to Daniel. If Regina and Daniel married their combined estates and worth would be second only to the king and queen.

Cora had no choice but to allow the union.

That is why on this day Regina was happier then she had ever been. This was her wedding day.

She walked down the aisle with her mother at her side. Cora wore a tight, forced smile on her lips but Regina grinned ear to ear. Snow shared her enthusiasm. The newly fifteen year old was ecstatic for her sister and happy that the estate was not too far from the palace so they would still see each other very, _very _often.

Vows were said, a true loves kiss shared and everyone rejoiced. Everyone, save the mother of the bride who knew she'd been played and bested. But she wasn't one to be bested for long. So while everyone else celebrated. The queen plotted and that is something that was never good.

One year later.

"It hurts!" Regina screamed as another contraction hit.

"Come on sis, your almost there!" Snow encouraged as she wiped the sweat from Regina's brow.

"No, no! Snow I can't do it! It's too much!" Regina sobbed.

"Come on Princess just one more push and you're done. I can see the baby's head!"

With strength she didn't know she possessed Regina managed one more push and then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. She heard the sound of her child crying, taking its first breaths in this world. She collapsed against Snow in exhaustion and laughed with joy.

"It's a girl my lady, a beautiful baby girl." Regina cried with joy and cradled her new daughter to her chest.

"Bring Daniel in. He needs to see her." Regina said as she looked on lovingly at her new daughter. The nurse didn't have to go get Daniel. The king had needed to restrain him from busting in the room many times but after they heard the cry he was released.

He went to his wife and daughter, tears of joy in his eyes.

"I'm fairly certain this is the most beautiful baby in all the lands." He gasped. "What should we call her?" He asked his wife.

She smiled up at him. "Nora," She said. "Her name is Nora."

Daniel leaned down to kiss his wife. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

They basked in each other and were happy. But it would not last. All too soon the queen's plan would come true. She would kill Leopold and Daniel, accuse Snow and Regina and be the sole ruler of the lands. Nothing would get between Cora and power. Absolutely nothing.

AN: So the reason why I'm skipping ahead so much time is because certain things will stay the same. Daniel and Leopold do die. The curse is cast (not by Cora or Regina). But the reason I'm jumping ahead like this is because this is an Outlaw Queen story and I just have to skip over some periods of time in order to get to that part. So SPOILER ALERT. In the next chapter we skip ahead four years, Daniel and Leopold die. Regina, Snow and Nora go on the run and eventually decide to take Cora down together. Who casts the curse? Take a guess and we will see if you're right. Thanks so much for reading. R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina turned away from the sunlight beaming in her face. She closed her eyes tighter and reached for Nora, pulling the young girl closer. She snuggled in resting a still sleepy head against her mother's breast. They had been on the run for years and the ground of the forest no longer made her back stiff and sore. In the beginning when Nora had barley been a year old shed built makeshift cradles for the girl to sleep on out of moss, leaves and sticks found by wherever they decided to camp. She was aware of Snow building a fire in the early morning light. Regina allowed herself one last sleepy moment before opening her eyes, carefully setting Nora's sleeping form in their makeshift bed.

She rose and joined her sister around the fire, she was roasting a rabbit for breakfast. "We were lucky to find this place, there a lot of rabbits. I set the traps last night and we've caught at least 4. That'll keep us fed for at least a week." She said.

Snow looked at her and smiled. "Who would've thought we had survival skills?" She joked. They'd managed to do quite well for themselves for the past three years. Snow and Regina both had adapted quickly being able to figure out hunting. Ever since the dark queen put her ugly, hateful plan into motion.

_Flashback Three years ago._

_Regina was inconsolable. Daniel, the love of her life had died. A mysterious illness had come over him very suddenly and he'd passed in less than a week. Unfortunately, his passing was not peaceful or quite. But loud and full of agony. _

_His cries of pain were what hurt Regina the most. When he finally did pass her anguish was only tempered by the thought that his suffering was finally over. Not even true love's kiss could save him. Once death had you, there was no escape. _

_When the king died suddenly a week later the queen's plan became clear. She'd killed Daniel and the King. Within a few hours of announcing his passing she'd made an announcement that she'd found it had been Snow White and Regina who killed the two men, in a plot for the crown and the largest fortune's in the land. _

_The people (luckily) did not believe. They saw the queen for what she was but could do nothing to help the girls other than hiding them and assisting them in their escape from the kingdom. _

_Present Day._

That first night, in a dirty forgotten tavern that few knew of they slept in a spare room. They'd vowed to defeat the queen and take back the crown for Snow White; the rightful queen.

They'd met many friends in their travel's, Red Riding Hood, the dwarfs, and even Glenda the good witch of the South who'd tutored Regina in the art of magic. But the most important was Prince Charming. Well he wasn't really the prince but that's beside the point. He and Snow had fallen in love over a course of battling wits, adventures and proving that there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Cora had him trapped in one of her castles. They were going to rescue him. They'd gotten word to their allies and they were meeting the pair there in order to assist.

Snow was lost in her own thoughts as she roasted the rabbit. Regina reached for her sister, grabbing her arm gently.

"Snow we _will _get to him in time."

"What if we don't?"

"You can't think like that. You need to have faith in our ability's and your love."

"Those things didn't save Daniel." She said with a voice that said she'd lost hope. As soon as she said it she'd kicked herself.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You didn't say anything that wasn't true. The difference is we didn't see her coming with Daniel. We all thought that since your father had awarded him a title and lands she'd be happy with the match. Her bitterness and desire to control everything overshadowed even that."

Snow looked at her sister. "Does it get any better? Do you still think about him?"

Regina took a deep breath "Every day, but Nora helps. I see him in her she is so like him and he'd have been so proud."

"He loved the two of you more than anything else in this world."  
"We felt the same way. The best way I can see to honour him is to stop Cora, have you take your rightful place as queen and restore the kingdom to its former glory."

"That's what we'll do."

"I know. I have faith in who we are and I have faith that we will beat my mother. You need to have faith in that too."

"I will."

Regina smiled. "Good." Snow grinned at her sister and looked over her shoulder. Her grin vanished.

"Regina, where's Nora?!"

Nora had woken to see her mommy and auntie talking over making breakfast. She felt like exploring so she went off into the woods. She came to a creek and found a boy. He was splashing and playing in the water and just the tiniest bit further down there were a group of men.

She went up to the boy. "Hi" She said. "My name is Nora."

The boy looked up. "Hi, I'm Roland. Do you want to help me catch fish?"

Nora looked at the creek. "There aren't any fish here."

Roland laughed. "No, silly! The fish are invisible. I'm _pretending!" _

Nora giggled. "Oh, ok then!" They began to catch fake fish and splash each other when a few men from the group came up to them. The one with the bow and arrow's attached to his back spoke.

"Roland, who's your friend?"

"Hi, Daddy! This is Nora she is helping me catch fish!" The boy's father laughed. "Hi there Nora, where are your mommy and daddy?"

Nora looked up briefly. "Hi, my daddy died when I was a baby and my mommy was talking to my auntie so I decided to go exploring. Now I'm catching fish."

Robin frowned slightly. "Well you are doing a fine job of catching fish but I bet your mommy is really worried about you. Why don't we go find her?"

Before Nora could respond they heard a relived voice holler "Nora!"

The young girl looked up again. "Mommy!" She said as two women with long black hair ran towards them. The slightly taller one scoped Nora into her arms and hugged her tightly to her chest. "How many times have I told you not to go off on your own?!" she whispered.

"Mommy, I just went exploring. This is Roland and his daddy. I don't know who the other men are." Regina put her daughter down and the two children began playing in the water once more.

Snow and Regina turned towards the men. "Thank you. We were sick with worry over her. She has a bit of an adventurous side." Roland's father stared at Regina for a moment too long. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen someone so beautiful in all his life. After a moment he smiled and remembered to speak.

"I'd expect nothing less of the daughter and niece of the outlaw princesses." He said. "My name is Robin. Robin of Loxley and these are my merry men and my son Roland."

Snow and Regina smiled. They'd heard a great many tale of the merry men who stole from the rich to give to the poor.

"Robin Hood? I do believe our wanted posters have shared a great many spaces!" Snow laughed.

"I do believe you are right my, lady. It is an honour to meet you both." Robin said.

"You as well and again, thank you so much for finding my daughter." Regina said the gratitude shining in her eyes.

"It was nothing at all my lady in fact if you want to get technical she found us."

Regina smiled. "It's not _my lady _it's Regina and still, you have our thanks." A moment later they heard Roland's stomach growl. Robin smiled.

"You'll have to excuse us, we've only just arrived at the woods and haven't had a chance to go hunting yet."

Regina smiled. "Well it seems there is a way I can repay my debt to you for finding my daughter. We've caught quite a few rabbits, there should be enough for you, Roland and your men if you so desire."

Robin was slightly taken aback. "No, ladies. That's very kind but I'm sure we will find a lot of game as soon as we go hunting. We were getting ready to go now and we'd wipe out your entire supply. I couldn't let you do that."

"Well you are right it will wipe out our supply but you were also right in believing there is a lot of game in these woods. We will be able to replenish our supply quickly and hungry men make the worst hunters; they are always so eager and jumpy that they scare away the game so we _won't _be taking no for an answer I'm afraid." Regina said firmly and all could tell that her word was final. So Robin had no choice but to say.

"Thank you that's very kind."

Within the hour the women had moved their supplies to the men's campsite and cooked the meat. The men were very grateful none more so then Roland.

"Daddy, why don't you cook as well as Snow and 'Gina?" The boy asked wide eyed as he worked on his second helping of Rabbit.

"I'm afraid I lack the touch of a lady, son." Robin said bashfully.

"Well I'm sure your wife will be happy to dote on the two of you went you are reunited." Snow said assuming that the woman was away for some reason.

A sad look crossed Robin's face. "I'm afraid that isn't possible Snow, my wife passed about two years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said. "That must have been very hard on you." Her voice was full of sincerity and sympathy. The kind you could only muster if you knew exactly what it was someone had felt.

"I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have assumed." Snow said quickly casting her eyes downwards.

"Don't be you couldn't have known."

"Still, I feel as if I've placed my foot firmly in my mouth." Snow continued.

"Please, don't feel badly. But I do sense a change of topic is needed." He laughed dryly trying to break the tension that had built suddenly. "Where are the three of you headed?"

"To the North Palace. The queen is holding Snow's beloved there." Regina stated.

"We plan to free him." Snow continued.

Robin looked at the two women. They'd become beacons of hope in the new reality that was the rule of the wretched queen. He wanted to see her overthrown as badly as anyone. During the rule of Snow White's father the kingdom had been a joyful, happy place and it was a rarity to find someone without enough food or clean drinking water.

"Would you allow a band of common thieves to assist you?" He asked looking around at his men. They were all gathered together. The looks on their faces said it all. They were all willing to assist in any way they could.

Regina and Snow smiled at each other. "We never refuse the help of new friends." Snow said.

With that it was settled. They'd hunt for game tonight and march on the North Palace at dawn.

AN: Thanks so much for your kind reviews! Just to clarify I will be telling who cast the curse in the Epilogue but I won't be getting into the whole Storybrook story line. I'll just tell what happens briefly in the final chapter or authors note. The story will end when Cora is defeated. And No it's not Cora who casts the curse or Zelena. The Storybrook happens exactly the same way except for the changes that are necessary when Regina isn't evil but have no fear Regina _will _be Henry's mother. Let's not forget in Storybrook anything Rumpelstiltskin wants he gets so long as he says please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The palace was no longer a bright happy place, but one full of dreariness and dread. The windows that once filled the brightly decorated rooms with light were drawn closed with thick black curtains and the once elaborate decorations were now tossed aside and replaced with gothic designs.

They crept in under the cloak of night. Little John, Granny and some others stayed behind to care for the children and defend them if need be.

Snow, Regina and their allies including the merry men had assembled in the early morning hours to finalize their plan. They didn't yet have the necessary supplies to launch a successful attack so the plan was to sneak in undetected, rescue Charming and get the hell out of dodge before the black nights could strike.

Robin, Snow, Regina and Red crept through the dungeons, they'd managed to neutralize the guards on the left servant's entrance without creating a ruckus. Their other men were standing watch ready to signal if the queen attacked.

They'd almost made it to the dungeon five black nights attacked. Robin was able to take two down with his arrows and was currently dulling a third. Snow and Red were fighting another and Regina was engaging in a battle with her own.

"Do you really think you'll be able to best me _girl?!"_ The man spat at her.

She drew another, slightly smaller sword and advanced on the man. She managed to knock his sword out of his hands, she then advanced and noticed the key around his neck.

"To answer your question, yes sir I do. My father was an expert swordsmen and he taught me everything he knew before he died. Now hand me that key or so help me God I will remove your head from your neck and take it."

Robin stared at Regina in awe, he'd fought many battles in his time and it was seldom that he met such a true warrior. She possessed strength and aptitude for battle as well as the compassion and heart to ensure that she didn't kill if she didn't have to. He'd also never met a woman who could face danger without blinking. His late wife Marion had been a wonderful woman but she'd hated conflict which proved troublesome in his line of work. She'd been willing to go wherever necessary because she believed in what he did but she'd not had the heart of a fighter. Snow and Red also possessed it but she understood it more from them, they were young and unattached but Regina had a child and still instead of hide she fought.

He'd never been so captivated by a woman so quickly.

The knight yielded and handed over the key. They made quick work of tying him up and proceeded to the dungeons. Charming was there, locked in a small dusty cell guarded by magic. Regina was able to undo the enchantment holding him back and he embraced his beloved Snow before kissing her.

Regina smiled, happy to see her sister reunited with him.

They managed to return to the camp without incident. Regina was with Robin collecting water from the river. They were chatting and engaging in easy banter and Regina couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"How long have you been on the run?" She asked.

"About the same as you I'd say, when the king died, foods and resources became scares rapidly and I wanted to help the people."

"That's very noble, Snow and I had no choice but to run, you left your whole life behind because you wanted to help people and do the right thing. It's very brave."

"Thank you." He said. "But I think I pale in comparison to present company."

She grinned at him. "You're quite the flatterer, aren't you?"

He didn't have time to respond, Charming came bustling up to them and Robin felt slightly annoyed at the other man for interrupting the moment.

"Regina! I need to speak with you!"

She rose to look him in the eye a worried expression on her face. "Yes? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," He said. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something." He drew a steady breath. "Snow's parents have passed on and you and Nora are the only family she has left. So I'd like to ask you for your blessing to marry her."

Regina laughed, "Yes, of course. But haven't we already covered this? You asked me that within months of meeting Snow!"

Charming let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, well it seems proper to ask again since I asked you more than a year ago and the wedding hasn't happened yet." He finished the statement with a slightly depressed tone.

Regina placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate waiting. But have faith, your wedding _will _happen. Maybe we can find a small chapel in a little town with a priest that isn't afraid of Cora."

"I just hate this. We've been through so much and I want her to be my wife."

"You may not have to wait any longer. If you and Snow would like Friar Tuck is a man of the cloth and could perform a marriage, tonight even if it would please you." Robin spoke.

Charming and Regina grinned at each other. "It seems you have a question to pose to my sister!" Charming wasted no time and rushed off to speak with Snow.

Within the hour everyone had agreed and Regina, Snow and Nora were picking wild flowers to braid into Snow's lovely hair.

"Did you think you'd be getting married when you woke up this morning?" Regina teased her sister.

"No!" She laughed. "But I couldn't be any happier or any more grateful to Friar Tuck for doing this!"

They sent Nora back to the camp so the two sisters could talk. They didn't notice the man hiding in the bush. Robin hadn't meant to stumble upon the scene and he certainly didn't mean to eavesdrop. Yet, when he hadn't been able to leave without drawing notice to himself so there he stood. Feeling very uncomfortable.

"What should I expect tonight?" Snow asked to Regina in an excited whisper. "What was your wedding night like?"

"It was wonderful," Regina said. "And yours will be too. But it will be a bit different than mine, I didn't exactly wait until my wedding night." She added with a giggle.

"WHAT?!" Snow asked grinning from ear to ear. "How could you not tell me? When and with who?!" she demanded.

"With Daniel of course!" Regina laughed. "What do you think of me? And as for when a few months after moving into the castle. I didn't want to wait either but there were no kindly Friar's within reach."

"Where?"

"By a lake one evening." She took her sister's hand. "I'm so happy for you and don't worry about tonight it'll be amazing because you love each other."

The pair left and Robin was able to go on without notice. He felt bad for having invaded such a private moment. But a part of him smiled at hearing Regina's secret.

_She'd always been a rebel. _He thought to himself.

The wedding had been small and humble and perfect. Once again a sister grinned in happiness for her sister and once again a true loves kiss was shared. This time however, Regina had a feeling the ending would be a happy one.

Snow and Charming had formed a private campsite and Regina and Nora were going to camp with the merry men tonight. Nora, didn't understand why and she was not at all shy about asking.

"I don't understand mommy!" The girl exclaimed. "WE _always _sleep with Auntie!"

"Not anymore love, now she and Charming will be sleeping together." A few men laughed at the comment but they were silenced by a stern look from Regina.

"But _why?!" _the girl persisted.

"Yes, Regina! Why?" Robin asked in a teasing tone. The men once again laughed at the child's innocent and awkward questions.

Regina looked at her daughter. "I'll explain when your older pet. Now go to bed."

The girl did followed closely by Roland and one by one the men drifted off. Leaving Robin and Regina alone once again.

"How does it feel, now that your sister is married?" He asked.

"Great, I couldn't be happier for her." Regina smiled.

"You're lucky to have each other."

"Yes, we are. I couldn't imagine doing this without her, especially with Nora."

"You seem like a determined woman. I'm sure you'd be able to handle any situation."

She grinned at him. "There's that flattery again." She teased.

"I call it as I see it my lady."

"I thought I told you that it's Regina." She said.

"You did." He grinned. She laughed.

"I should get to bed." She said.

"Agreed. We've had a long day."

AN: So the flirting has begun! Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter! R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so I'm super pissed off about the finale. Regina DESERVES her happy ending and I feel like the writers are doing the character a disservice. ALSO, Robin has been saying since day one that his wife's death was somehow his fault during a job gone wrong. Regina's name was never mentioned. Then tonight she was supposedly executed because of helping Snow White? Robin would have known that and would never have even spoken to Regina let alone saved her from a flying monkey. They never would have gotten together. So in the first timeline Marion must have escaped somehow and died after. If not then the writers have just disregarded their own story line with no explanation. I'm livid and I would like to know who else is? Please leave a comment letting me know your feelings, thanks so much for reading my story.

Chapter 5

Life settled into a steady rhythm. The two groups had merged in what seemed to be a permanent way. They were well on their way to overthrowing the dark queen. Support for their cause had always been abundant but since Regina had been able to master her light magic she was able to protect the people more from Cora. Now that people hadn't had to fear for the safety of their family's people offered their service as soldiers. Their army had grown and soon they would launch their attack. Robin and Regina had been flirting nonstop. Mostly when no one else was around but Snow still gave Regina questioning looks and teased her about it constantly. Nora adored Robin and Roland and Roland thought Regina and Nora were fascinating. He loved to listen to their story's and was pleased as punch that Snow and Regina had taken over the cooking.

Late one night Regina had woken up and decided to take a drink of water from the creek. She sat there for several long moments looking at the large moon and the beautiful stars. She leaned back against a tree and sat on the soft grass. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful stillness of the moment.

"Couldn't sleep?" she heard the grin in the voice.

"No not really." She replied easily.

"Anything I can do to help?" his tone was teasing.

She turned to look at him. His smile lit up his whole face, it sparked in the eyes and spread across his whole face making him look like a carefree teenager instead of a grown man with pain in his past.

"Not that I can think of…" she grinned.

"I may have an idea."

"What would that be?"

He kissed her before she could take another breath. She hadn't kissed anyone other than Daniel… ever. After a moment the shock wore off and she kissed him back. Sparks flew through her entire body, starting at her lips and spreading like wildfire to her fingers and toes.

He pulled them both up and leaned her against the tree deepening the kiss.

He felt as if he'd come alive again. Ever since he'd met her she'd started a fire inside him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. She was intelligent, strong, funny, kind and honest. He'd become enamoured with her almost instantaneously. Kissing her had been on his mind since the night Snow and Charming had been married. The reality blew the fantasy out of the water. The kissed for a great long while until Regina heard Nora calling for her. They broke apart both out of breath.

"I should go." She said smiling at him before hurrying back to camp to get Nora back to sleep.

Robin stayed in the same spot for a long time, still thinking about what her lips felt like against his, the way holding her close had made him feel whole again. He wanted nothing more but to have a repeat performance and soon.

He waited a respectable amount of time and then went back to camp settling in next to Roland who was sleeping soundly. He stole a glance at Regina and saw that she was asleep as well with Nora snuggled against her. He fell asleep still thinking of her.

They woke to the light the next day. Regina had dreamed about the kiss all night and when Snow asked what she was thinking of as they were preparing breakfast, Regina smiled at her and said she would tell her later. Snow gave her a knowing grin and dropped the subject for the moment.

"Regina!" Roland came bouncing up to her. "I want to hear a story! I've heard all of daddy's story's already!" Robin smiled at her from across the campfire.

"Tell him about how you and daddy met mommy!" Nora said grinning. "It's funny!"

"Is it now?" Little John asked.

"YES! Mommy pushed daddy into a lake!" Nora giggled.

"Well sweetie, your daddy deserved it." Regina said smiling.

"I want to hear!" Roland said with enthusiasm that only a child can muster.

"I think we all do." Robin added.

"Well, I'd been out picking apples in the forest, my father was away on business and I was vaguely aware that my mother had highered a new stable hand. _He _wasn't aware that my mother had a daughter. I was minding my own business when some careless man knocked me off my feet! I managed to get myself up and do you know what? He hadn't even realized he'd done it! I was so offended! I yelled at him telling him to watch where he was going and he turned and said that from the looks of me I was used to falling because I looked as if I was uncoordinated! We were very near a lake and he was marching away like the rudest charlatan I'd ever encountered and I continued yelling at him telling him just that! Now, your father turned around telling me to _pipe down _and I lost it! When he turned again I shoved him as hard as I could into the lake and stalked off back to the house. I saw him later that day in the stables and he was so shocked that I was the same girl he'd been so rude to earlier that he dropped a horseshoe onto his foot. I laughed and told him he was the most _uncoordinated _man I'd ever met."

Roland and Nora were in fits of giggles by the end of the story. Robin's eyes twinkled with laughter and he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't been on the receiving end of Regina's fury. After another moment he decided that he'd have to make her angry at some point because he would bet money on the fact that she looked extremely tempting when she was mad.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Regina informed Snow of the kiss she and Robin had shared the night before. She felt as if she was walking on air.

After the children were asleep the adults gathered and talked about the attack on Cora. They now had the numbers and wanted to attack as soon as possible but they needed a safe place to keep the children so Cora couldn't use them against the rebellion. They decided that they could conceal the children with a glamor spell and leave some soldiers and fairies to protect them.

Everything was settled. They attacked in two days' time.

AN: ok I know I just ranted against changing writing but I'm going to. I'm making Zelena the one to cast the curse because I can't think of who else would do it. I feel like I'm not a _total _hypocrite because I only said this in an author's note. Thanks for reading make sure to leave a review and if you're pissed off about the finale put that in your review too! I need to rant! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for continuing to read and I wanted to address one of the reviews. The person who left it was Leanne, firstly please DON'T think I hate you (lol) if I'm gonna put my opinions out there and expect them to be respected I have to do the same. I _completely _agree with you that Regina should not turn evil again and I was SUPER worried about that. I read an interview given by the writers saying she won't and if she was going to she would have fire balled Emma in the diner right then and there so I'm not stressing about that anymore. I totally agree that she still has her son but she doesn't have him the way she wants him. He lives with Emma, I want the writers to have Emma and Regina start sharing custody because honestly it pisses me off that Emma has Henry back. Regina did a lot but she never made Emma give Henry up (this is not to say there is anything wrong with giving a child up for adoption if that's what you think is best) My god sister was adopted by my unofficial aunt and uncle I was six years old when it happened. Every so often I'd hear a conversation between my mom and her best friend saying that Teresa was scared that her daughter would be taken away. In the state I live in a birth mother has two years to change her mind and take back her child. That is the single cruellest thing I can imagine. Luckily it didn't happen and I've had a god sister for the past 16 years. Also, I get your point about Regina and Robin only dating for a short time, however we are watching OUAT, where pixie dust doesn't lie, and soul mates are a real thing if not for that I'd be with you and wouldn't care about Regina getting dumped, but I'd encourage you not to lose respect for Robin if he and Regina do get together again, remember they _are _soul mates. Also, I re watched the whole second half of this season and I honestly don't think that Regina killed Marion. Robin says it's his fault and no way wouldn't he have known Regina was the one who killed Marion. I think we may find out this 'Marion' is an imposter. Sorry for the rant but I had to get this out haha! Thanks so much for sharing your opinion.

Regina wasn't exactly sure how this had happened. One minute everyone was together finalizing strategy. Once that was done most people had retired to get a good night's rest for tomorrow. Nora and Roland were safely away with Granny and the others who'd been assigned to protect them, so Regina and Robin decided to have a little rum. One minute they were laughing and the next he had her pressed against the table and his hands were _everywhere. _Frankly, her hands were no better they explored every inch of him, his strong shoulders, large arms and hard abs.

She moaned for a moment inter his mouth and it seemed to drive him even wilder. This continued until it reached its inevitable conclusion of the two of them making love. Regina, lay beside him after; trying to catch her breath.

"What just happened?" her voice was a puzzling mixture of satisfaction and confusion.

Robin closed his eyes and pulled her close to him. "Something wonderful." He replied simply.

She sat up and grabbed her britches and top pulling them on hastily. "Be serious."

He followed suit with his britches but left his shirt on the ground, this was frustrating to Regina because she could hardly be trusted to think rationally while looking at his well-toned chest.

"I am being serious. Did you not enjoy yourself?" He teased strolling towards her leisurely. "Because if that is the case may I complement your acting ability." He placed his hands around her waist and used this thumbs to draw lazy circles on her hips.

"I care for you Regina, I truly do."

"I care for you too, but it's complicated."

"I don't see how."

"Yes, you do. We both have children, neither of us has so much as looked at anyone else since our spouses passed away and if that's not enough my mother is the dark queen."

He pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her.

"Firstly, my son adores you and your daughter thinks I'm amazing, she clearly has your fantastic taste." He said lightly and kissed her again. "Secondly, I wouldn't use a woman and to forget my wife so I wouldn't pretend to be interested in someone merely to get over Marion and I think the same can be said for you so of course we haven't looked at anyone before each other that means nothing." Another smouldering kiss. "And thirdly, and this is perhaps my most important point, _you _are _not _your mother and have no fault in her actions."

By the time he finished talking Regina was dizzy from his kind words and skilled lips. So she did the only thing she could. She made love to him again. The night continued like this until they drifted off into peaceful sleep and woke with the light of dawn.

The next day…

Everything was in place. The trap for the queen was set. They prayed that it would work and be done with quickly. Of course as we all know, things like this never go smoothly.

AN:

This chapter is super short and I apologize. Chapter 7 will be the entire battle and someone will come out victorious. I want to clarify something, I'm not continuing my story in Storybrooke. I'll write a brief Epilogue explaining how everything goes down but other than that I'm not going to make it a part of this story. This is just a short little story about a good and adventurous Regina who meets her second true love. If anyone would like to do a spin-off of this story and continue it in Storybrooke go right ahead but please let me know because I'd like to read it! Also if you have idea's for the battle leave them in a Review and I'll try to take them into consideration.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. On with the show!

Chapter 7

Everyone was in place.

The dwarves had strategically been placed at various lookout points with arrows that catch fire in order to send up a flair when necessary. Once the queen was inside the palace the support of their army would surround it and the merry men, Regina, Snow and Charming and Red would invade and take down the queen with an additional squad to handle any guards.

Robin looked over at Regina, she looked to be in deep thought. He knew this must be hard for her the queen was evil but she was still her mother. Time to ponder this was cut short.

The flairs went up.

Everyone raced into action, Regina used a spell to transport them into the palace and bypassed the guards. Once they'd defeated Cora, the guards would no longer have cause to engage them. They would lay down their weapons in surrender.

A team of guards engaged them as soon as they appeared in the main hall. Charming, Red and Robin as well as half the squad engaged them as Regina, Snow and the other half went to find Cora. They searched the palace and found her in the room where she practiced her craft.

"Hello, dears. It's been so long since your last visit."

The others appeared behind them as Cora began to speak.

"Who's fault is that?"

"Regina, dear is that any way to talk to your mother? I wonder what you will think when little Nora grows up and speaks to you in that tone? No matter you'll be long dead by then and Nora will be the child I always wanted. Obedient."

"You will get nowhere _near my daughter!" _Regina hissed.

"I won't? Well we will see."

"Surrender now mother."

"It's over Cora." Snow said.

"Urg, you're just as rude as your mother was." Cora said in a bored tone.

She rose slowly from her perch and crossed the room towards her daughter. Everyone raised their weapons prepared to strike. "Stop right there." Robin said his voice dangerously low.

Cora eyed him and then turned her attentions back to Regina. "Honestly, Regina first a stable boy and now a _thief? _What could he possibly offer you?"

Regina crossed the room until she was standing tow to tow with her mother. "I don't want to talk about that now. I want to talk about you. I have one last chance for you. For your redemption."

Cora sneered at her daughter. "And what would that be?" She asked.

The others were very curious as well. Regina had told no one of this. It was only by chance she'd even _found _the object that could be her mother's salvation.

Her mother had been so wrapped up in speaking with her daughter and threatening her that she didn't notice Regina pouring a sparkling silver potion at her feet.

"Your heart." Regina whispered. Cora's eyes widened and she tried to move and attack or to speak some cruel words to her daughter but she was paralyzed she could not move.

It happened so fast the others barely saw Regina reach into her satchel and pull out a heart so black that there was almost no red left to see. Regina used all the strength she could muster and plunged it into her mother's chest.

The potion had worn off by now and Cora gasped in surprise and pain before collapsing to the ground. Regina caught her mother and the others while still holding their weapons lowered them and moved closer.

Cora opened her eyes slowly. She blinked. Once, then twice. She turned her head to look at her daughter who was clutching her closely. She smiled. A real true smile. Regina couldn't remember ever seeing her mother smile like that.

It only lasted a moment. Cora cried out in pain.

"Mother?!" Regina exclaimed. "Mother what's _wrong?" _

"My heart, it's too black. I've done too much. I'll die here." She said softly.

"I'll take it out again!" Regina cried moving her hand into position and trying to remember how she'd seen her mother do it before. Cora put her hand over her daughters, stopping her.

"No, Regina. I don't want to live as I did and if you take it back I'll go back to my dark ways. I'd rather die here and now."

Snow watched her sister and wished she could do something. Wished she could somehow make Cora live and ensure that she could stay intact with her heart.

Cora turned to Snow. "Oh, Snow. _Oh I'm so sorry." _She said.

"You have my forgiveness." Snow replied softly. Now was no time for grudges or hatred.

"Regina," Cora sighed. "I want you to know. This would have been enough. _You _would have been enough." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Mother." Regina said crying softly. Cora turned her head once more. Towards Robin of all people.

"Take care of her." She said softly. It was a request, a demand and a seal of approval all at once. "I've caused her heart to break too many times. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." Robin said surely.

There was no more talking. The dark queen had passed. Finding a bit of redemption as she did.

Regina clutched her mother's body to her chest and cried. She was only vaguely aware of her sister and Robins arms around her. She could not hear at all Charming saying that the battle had been won but the group inside the room required some privacy and they were not to be disturbed.

When she found out later. She was very grateful to her brother in law.

Later that night….

Regina stood alone in the mausoleum. She could slightly hear the music and mirth of the celebrations going on in the rest of the palace. The dark queen had died and joy was spreading through the land. Regina did not feel the effects of it. She'd taken her mother here to give her a proper burial and now stood looking at the face of the older woman. She appeared to be sweetly sleeping.

She heard footsteps approach behind her and didn't have to turn to know who they belonged to.

"You didn't have to come. You should be celebrating." She said.

"We couldn't celebrate. She was good in the end, her death is no cause for celebration." Snow said.

"We would never leave you alone at a time like this." Robin added.

"We're family. We help each other through these things." Charming concluded.

Regina smiled slightly and let a dry laugh out. "Just because I'm in mourning doesn't mean I've lost my reason. For many, her death is cause for celebration, for us even. If she hadn't gotten her heart back she'd have killed us or we her, I am aware of that."

"Knowing that doesn't make it easier." Snow said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I keep thinking on what she said, that I would have been enough. I'll never get the chance to see if that's true."

"It was Regina. I could see it on her face. It was true." Robin said.

"I suppose." Regina sighed softly she then looked up. "Where's Nora? And Roland?"

"With Red. She's trying to put them to bed but it's proving hard with all the ruckus." Robin replied.

"I should go cast a silencing charm on their room." Regina said.

"That can wait for now." Charming said. "You need time to gather yourself before you tend to anyone else. Let us take care of you."

"That's sweet Charming."

"Well you _are _my sister too now."

"I'll be fine, truly you don't need to worry. I just want to get some sleep myself."

"I'll stay with you tonight." Robin said. "In case you need anything."

Regina looked at him and nodded. They took their leave going to put the children to bed and after Robin held Regina all night as she cried and wondered what might have been.

The others should have rested too. They should have rested long and hard until they could rest no longer. None of them knew that they only had one short year of happiness until a curse darker than anyone could imagine would be cast upon them. Cast by the wicked witch of the West. Zelena. Cora's eldest daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The last chapter is here! R&amp;R

Chapter 8

She dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron. The heart of the thing she loved most. The heart of her only friend. Glinda the good witch. Zelena had imprisoned her while she continued her work in Oz.

Rumple couldn't have been happier. In a very short while she would trap all the citizens of the enchanted forest in a new land where she ruled all.

At the castle….

Snow knew she was in labor. She recognized the signs from when Regina began her labor with Nora. Charming, Regina and Robin were in the room all trying to sooth her but no comfort would come; the curse would soon fall upon them.

"Snow, I know you're scared but we have to get you into the cupboard before you deliver the baby so you both will be safe from the curse."

"Ahhh! Regina, I don't think there's time. She's coming _now!" _

Of course the baby would come too soon. Nothing could ever be easy and after some loud screaming and a few short pushes a baby had been born.

"Emma" Snow whispered. She looked to her husband. "You have to get her to the portal! We can't save ourselves but we can save her!"

Charming didn't waste time and raced to the portal with his newborn cradled to his chest. One of Zelena's dark knights managed to strike him but not before he kissed his daughter and sent her off with words of encouragement and love.

Back in Snow's room

Robin had gone to collect Nora and Rolland. Charming managed to limp back.

The five were together as the curse hit in a cloud of green smoke.

Storybrook

The day had started like every other. Regina gathered her son Henry from school and met with his teacher and her good friend Mary Margret for dinner. The three lived together in a small cottage. Regina had grown discontent before Henry had come to her. She had no idea how but Mr. Gold had arranged the adoption. For whatever reason the mayor always seemed a bit peeved at the friendship between Regina and Mary Margret and even more so at Regina's adoption of Henry.

In recent months Henry had been asking about his birthmother. He'd been worried at first that his mother would feel hurt that he had a curiosity about the woman who'd given him life. But she'd simply said. "I am your mother Henry I know that and so do you. But we all have a right to know who we are and where we came from. It was a closed adoption so I don't know how much information I can get but I will try to find her for you. We'll do it together." She'd given him the same gentle smile and warm embrace that he could always count on from her.

A few days after that conversation Regina and Snow had found a book of fairytales. They'd given it to Henry and he took quite an interest in it. He insisted that Mary Margret was snow white, that his mother was the daughter of the dark queen and love of Robin Hood. He was also convinced that the mayor was the wicked witch who had cast a great curse on the enchanted forest. Henry didn't dare tell his mother this but he was leaving for New York tonight. His birthmother the savior was there. He'd bring her back, break the curse and everything would be righted.

A few days later…

"Henry!" Regina came running out of the house. Henry was approaching with a blond woman. Snow and Gram the sheriff followed her closely.

"Mom!" He yelled happy to see her and sorry that he made her worry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going! I just had to bring her back to we could break the curse and you could get your happy ending back."

Regina looked at the woman who had brought Henry home.  
"Your Henry's birthmother."

The woman looked like she felt extremely awkward "Emma Swan, nice to meet you."

"Why don't you come inside for some apple cider?"

After a while of talking Henry had fallen asleep and Regina had taken him upstairs. Gram had left and the three women sat talking.

Emma was surprised at how kind and welcoming Regina was. She'd assumed that Henry's mother would send her away without a word but Regina asked Emma to stay. Emma Swan was not a woman who was taken off guard easily but after hearing that you could have knocked her over with a feather.

"Henry is insanely curious about you and I'm sure you feel the same way. I'd love it if you two could get to know each other. You can even stay here if you want….I mean if your comfortable with that. We have an extra room. It's yours if you want it."

"I…I'll have to think about it." Emma said. But of course in the end she decided to stay and eventually became sheriff herself after Gram had passed untimely.

Three months later…

Zelena had poisoned Henry. She'd meant it for Emma but Henry had taken the apple tart and eaten it to prove to Emma what he had told her, his mother and Mary Margret about operation cobra being real.

Emma finaly believed. And while Regina and Mary Margret raced to the hospital Emma leaned down and whispered.

"I love you Henry" and kissed his forehead.

A burst of white light erupted and covered the town. Everyone's memories came flooding back.

"Emma," Snow whispered. "Charming."

While Regina desperately wanted to find Robin, Rolland and Nora she had to make sure Henry was ok first.

When she got to the hospital the fairies didn't even speak a word they just pointed to where Emma and Henry were.

She burst through the door. "Henry! You're ok!"

She ran and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "You saved us." She whispered "You both saved us!" She then turned to Emma. "Emma" She whispered. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

"Can you walk?" She asked Henry.

"Yeah, I feel fine now." He replied.

"Good," She looked at the pair. "I have to introduce you to your brother and sister. And I think you have been separated from your parents for far too long."

The Charming's (including Emma) reunited in the town square.

Very near them Henry met his sister Nora, brother Rolland and his stepfather Robin Hood.

His only response was "Awesome!"

Surrounded by her family, Regina kissed her husband. The wicked with was hauled up somewhere hiding but she would be found soon enough. Because of course as had just been proven once again.

Good always wins.

And good people always get their happy ending.

The end.

AN: so this was just a short overview of what happens after Cora is defeated. For the most part it sticks to the show just without Regina ever going bad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
